


Insegnami ad amare

by LaraDAmore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: «Dimmi, Yuuri: per quale ragione dovrei scappare?»Il sorriso di Victor è morbido, provocante. Una scarica elettrica dritta al cervello.«Perché...»Il giovane giapponese mugola piano, a disagio sotto l'attenzione di un uomo per lui inarrivabile, a un respiro di distanza.«Perché sono io. Solo Yuuri.»«Molto bene, 'Solo Yuuri'.» Bisbiglia Victor. «Questa notte, ho proprio voglia della tua compagnia.»





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Dimmi, Yuuri: per quale ragione dovrei scappare?»  
> Il sorriso di Victor è morbido, provocante. Una scarica elettrica dritta al cervello.  
> «Perché...»  
> Il giovane giapponese mugola piano, a disagio sotto l'attenzione di un uomo per lui inarrivabile, a un respiro di distanza.  
> «Perché sono io. Solo Yuuri.»  
> «Molto bene, 'Solo Yuuri'.» Bisbiglia Victor. «Questa notte, ho proprio voglia della tua compagnia.»

  
**Fanart by Lisa Costa**   


  
  
  
  
  


**_U_** na serata strana. Incredibile. Yuuri continua a ripeterselo.

Si siede sul letto e affonda le dita sotto delle lenzuola dozzinali, guardando senza vedere davvero lo spesso tendaggio della porta finestra al lato opposto della stanza. Ascoltando, con il cuore in gola e i brividi addosso, lo scrosciare dell'acqua nella doccia e il fischiettio allegro del perfetto sconosciuto che ne usufruisce senza alcun imbarazzo, un compagno di bevute in un bar con cui ha approcciato dopo qualche drink.

Dovrebbe andarsene. Il buon senso glielo suggerirebbe. Eppure Yuuri resta lì, in quella camera d'albergo asettica arredata con un mobilio moderno, essenziale, in un finto legno di rovere che non riesce a scaldare quel troppo bianco presente un po' ovunque, dagli infissi alle pareti.

Deglutisce rumorosamente, portando le mani sudate tra i capelli bruni. Lo spaventa realizzare che ci sia un uomo, nel bagno, da lui stesso invitato anche se al momento non ricorda bene il come e di preciso il perché, e di cui conosce unicamente il sorriso seducente e uno spiccato accento russo per cui ha scoperto di avere un debole.

Un uomo. Davvero? Un uomo nella sua stessa, anonima, stanza. E si sta preparando allegramente a trascorrere una notte di sesso sfrenato con lui.

Ma come è potuto accadere? Più ci pensa e meno se lo spiega. Yuuri vorrebbe proprio capirlo, ma nelle condizioni in cui riversa ora, ricostruisce a malapena frammenti di una conversazione che non avrebbe di certo incoraggiato, se quella sera i dubbi esistenziali non l'avessero guidato dritto dritto in un locale per gay, ad affogarne le voci fastidiose nell'alcol. Voci che lo assordano sin dall'adolescenza e che gli hanno reso impossibile, allora, approfondire il legame con la sua prima e unica ragazza oltre all'intimità del bacio, portandoli dopo un anno di nulla alla rottura della loro relazione. Voci pericolose, che alimentano maldicenze e di conseguenza sofferenze ai suoi cari, obbligandolo, in tempi recenti, alla difficile decisione di lasciare l'amata Hasetsu per la lontana Detroit. Voci che comunque l'hanno seguito nella nuova vita, malgrado abbia tentato di zittirle, grazie a nuove conoscenze all'università e il tanto studio con il quale impegna la maggior parte del tempo. Voci impertinenti, colpevoli di averlo fuorviato in una serata no, trascinandolo in un disastroso rapporto occasionale da cui teme difficilmente di riprendersi. A meno che, chiamate a raccolta le poche energie mentali e fisiche, non decida di scappare via ed evitare per tempo di vivere la traumatica esperienza.

 

Sì, dovrebbe proprio andarsene.

Dovrebbe alzarsi da quel giaciglio della vergogna, recuperare la giacca lanciata su una delle poltroncine del piccolo salotto e sgattaiolare via, prima che l'arrivo del suo partner peggiori grottescamente la situazione. Se lo ripete da un po', ma a ogni minuto che passa imbambolato su quel letto, cresce la curiosità e la voglia di mettersi in gioco. Di credere in quell'incontro. Ma credere in cosa, esattamente?

Di certo non nell'amore, poiché per quello dovrebbe, innanzitutto, imparare ad amarsi. E chi prende decisioni, non per fermezza dei suoi intenti ma sotto i fumi dell'alcol, dimostra innanzitutto di aver scarso amor proprio e poca considerazione della sua dignità.

Dimostra di essere un idiota. Un irrecuperabile e imperdonabile idiota, che si illude di trovare il suo destino in un'avventura di una notte.

Che poi non si stupirebbe se, una volta terminata la doccia, il fascinoso sconosciuto cambiasse improvvisamente idea. Il tempo di posare i suoi begli occhi azzurri sul fisico non certo statuario di un ventitreenne ancora vergine, che nasconde la timidezza dietro a un paio di occhiali dalla montatura ingombrante, e capirebbe di non poter proprio onorare la parola data per voce dei troppi drink. Perché Yuuri sa bene che in condizioni normali, un tipo tanto sexy non avrebbe mai approcciato con un perdente come lui.

Sì. Un perdente. È così che si definisce, e in qualche maniera, ricordarlo si rivela liberatorio. Scioglie la tensione, dissolvendo ogni minima aspettativa sulla serata. Si domanda se per lo meno scoprirà il nome del quasi amante di una notte, prima di vederlo scappare via.

Scoppia a ridere nell'immaginare la scena. Ride di sé con genuina amarezza, inconsapevole di aver trasformato in parole un patetico pensiero per il quale riceve una pronta replica, del tutto inaspettata.  
 

«Mi chiamo Victor.»

_V_ _ictor._ Un nome che Yuuri soppesa sulle labbra, ridotte al silenzio dal tocco roco e sensuale della sua voce.

 

Il lieve cigolio della porta avvisa del transito di Vicor dalla camera al bagno. Poi, non segue alcun rumore. Il suo passo leggero si perde sulla moquette, per cui Yuuri dovrebbe sollevare lo sguardo dalla punta delle scarpe per cercarlo, ma l'esplosione di battiti nel petto lo impegna a concentrare tutte le energie sul respiro, rimasto in sospeso dopo l'ascolto del nome. Scopre così che l'aria nella stanza profuma del suo shampoo, un crescendo fruttato attraverso il quale è in grado di percepire Victor per la stanza.  
 

Yuuri lo segue. Lo sente. Del suo dolcissimo veleno, a poco a poco si avvelena.

Lo ascolta soffiare al suo orecchio che gli è accanto. E quando con le dita, Victor gli solleva il mento per costringerlo allo scontro di sguardi, ogni senso si è infine infettato di lui.  
 

Accidenti, se lo trova bello. Di una bellezza che gli fa male al cuore.

Victor ha capelli come fili d'argento, eleganti ricami su di un volto dai lineamenti incisivi, ma gentili. Gli occhi, poi, gli ricordano la purezza dell'oceano, hanno quella calma apparente delle onde in cui, in realtà, si cela la forza di una tempesta. Ha un corpo armonioso, muscoli e grazia nel giusto equilibrio che mostra disinvolto, indossando un semplice telo bianco legato alla vita. Davanti a una simile scultura in carne ed erotismo, Yuuri non può fare a meno di restare a bocca aperta e in segreto, invidia le piccole gocce d'acqua che possono baciargli la pelle.

 

«Dimmi, Yuuri: per quale ragione dovrei scappare?»

Il sorriso di Victor è morbido, provocante. Una scarica elettrica dritta al cervello.  
«Perché...»

Il giovane giapponese mugola piano, a disagio sotto l'attenzione di un uomo per lui inarrivabile, a un respiro di distanza.  
«Perché sono io. Solo Yuuri.»

«Molto bene, 'Solo Yuuri'.» Bisbiglia Victor. «Questa notte, ho proprio voglia della tua compagnia.»

E invitando il timido compagno ad adagiarsi sul letto, si muove felino sul suo corpo tremante.

Un'audacia sconvolgente per Yuuri, al punto da mandarlo in crisi. Non ha idea di come reagire, sa solo di non voler apparire goffo e immaturo, e per questo motivo in un primo momento decide di restare fermo e zitto, lasciando a Victor, il suo primo uomo, piena libertà e iniziativa. Ma nonostante faccia del suo meglio per mascherare l'emozione, non può evitare di arrossire sotto delle mani che armeggiano, giocose, con i bottoni della sua camicia, né di gemere al loro fresco contatto con la pelle nuda e di fermarle, per ingenuo istinto. E alla fine, per quanto abbia cercato di celare i suoi più intimi timori, li riconosce chiaramente nell'espressione dubbiosa di Victor.

 

«Mi dispiace.» Si affretta a scusarsi, con l'effetto di risultare agli occhi dell'altro ancora più fuori posto.

«Prima volta con un uomo?» Chiede Victor. Diretto, spietato.

Sentendo di non aver altra scelta se non dire la verità, Yuuri glielo conferma con un timido cenno della testa. La sua prima volta si sta rivelando un completo disastro e il peggio, è che Victor sembra essersene accorto. Convinto di aver rovinato l'atmosfera in modo irreparabile, si prepara ad ascoltare un educato congedo che invece, non arriva.

 

«Lasciati andare, Yuuri» Sussurrano le labbra di Victor, sopra le sue. «Ti insegnerò a provare un piacere, di cui non potrai più fare a meno.»  
 

Sì. Risponde Yuuri, dentro a un casto bacio. Senza più remore, senza più artefici. Senza più paura del destino.

Offrendo a Victor tutto se stesso. Semplicemente.

 

  


 

**Continua...**

**Ringrazio Lisa Costa per avermi dato il permesso di allegare questa meravigliosa fanart su Victor!**  
Visitate l'artista su Deviant Art, al seguente link:[ http://lizzziebylisacosta.deviantart.com/](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Flizzziebylisacosta.deviantart.com%2F&h=ATPYuGs3TesgPBZIV5O_S-veWbozTTBu8Kq6BxYWH2TOoYked6YgwIWr0uWl0OaW-RJUbS29dYzDQcgGe5J42-J47pXJ_nktRhAL8LU7UOMpBk1-zdub93B0-6AKEw4whQtLXrE)  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Incantevole!» Esclama il russo, accarezzandogli una guancia accalorata.  
> «Che cosa, di preciso, troveresti incantevole in me?» Gli chiede Yuuri.  
> «Tanto per cominciare, i tuoi occhi.»

**_A_** ppena un tocco delle labbra zuccherine di Victor e Yuuri ha già nel petto una furia di battiti emozionati. Sono l­abbra deliziose e fameliche dalle quali fatica ad allontanarsi per più di qualche secondo, tanto è il desiderio di possederle. Gentili e morbide, sono petali carnosi dal nettare delizioso che assapora a lungo e dalle quali si lascia assaporare, ancora e ancora, ogni volta con lo stupore di chi assaggia il suo primo bacio. Mai una donna l'ha coinvolto tanto, baciare Victor si rivela qualcosa che va oltre a un semplice scambio di respiri e saliva, è concedersi frammenti del proprio cuore che poi, pulsano nell'altro fantasie bollenti. Completamente assorbito nell'esperienza unica e irripetibile di quella serata bizzarra, Yuuri si lancia in un audace abbraccio e sospirando la sua resa tra un bacio e l'altro, lascia a Victor la libertà di muoversi con le mani sotto il modesto cotone della sua camicia, a contatto con la pelle ormai in preda alle fiamme del desiderio. Sente il cuore balzargli in gola mentre arriva su di lui anche la sua bocca, lentamente, carezzevole ma sicura e con la vista annebbiata la segue scivolare sul suo collo in tensione e marcarlo con una serie di piccoli morsi e baci, trattenendo il respiro per il tempo in cui si occupa con altrettanto interesse dei suoi capezzoli. Il petto si alza e si abbassa nervoso mentre si impone di sottostare a un gioco erotico fatto di baci, carezze e segni sulla pelle, vorrebbe riuscire a godersi appieno quella dolce tortura ma non sa come riuscirci dal momento che, anche un semplice sguardo su di Victor rischia di portarlo pericolosamente vicino all'orgasmo. È così dannatamente sexy, con i capelli in disordine e gli occhi predatori dritti nei suoi mentre armeggia malizioso con la sua cintura, che sente di non avere altra possibilità se non quella di ansimare di delizia mentre lo spoglia dei pantaloni. Gemiti sempre più intensi, sempre più sfacciati, alterano la voce di Yuuri al punto che stenta a riconoscerla, soggiogato dal piacere che Victor sa donargli, serpeggiandogli sopra con sinuose movenze dei fianchi, accarezzandogli le gambe con le sue mani grandi e delicate intanto che gli sfila l'intimo, a poco a poco, divertendosi poi a disegnare con la lingua invisibili cerchi attorno all'ombelico.

 

Gemiti che culminano in un grido di stupore all'arrivo della bocca di Victor sul suo sesso; morbida, calda, un accogliente anfratto che lo vezzeggia devotamente e lo trasporta in uno spazio irreale e delirante, dove presto si perde nella violenza di un amplesso. Troppo presto. Glielo dimostra chiaramente il sorriso scanzonato di Victor, sporco del suo seme.

«Scusa» mugola imbarazzato. «Il fatto è che non sono abituato a certe situazioni...»

«Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti.» Nel rassicurarlo, il compagno si lecca le labbra con gusto. Un gesto che spinge Yuuri a coprirsi il volto in fiamme dietro al cuscino più vicino.

«Non nasconderti» protesta Victor. «Vorrei ammirare ancora un po' l'estasi dipinta sul tuo viso.»

Colpito dalla richiesta, Yuuri si riaffaccia timidamente.

«Incantevole!» Esclama il russo, accarezzandogli una guancia accalorata.

«Che cosa, di preciso, troveresti incantevole in me?» Gli chiede Yuuri.

«Tanto per cominciare, i tuoi occhi.»

D'istinto Yuuri sistema gli occhiali sul naso. «I miei occhi?»

«Sì. Brillanti, caldi. Passionali.»

«I miei occhi non hanno nulla di tutto questo» gli risponde, incredulo.

«Cambieresti idea se ti guardassi adesso. Brillano come due piccole gemme d'ambra.»

«Bri-brillano?» Balbetta Yuuri.

«Non mi credi?»

No. Yuuri non gli crede. Non c'è nessuna luce affascinante nel suo sguardo. Non può esserci, perché non una persona a lui vicino l'ha colta prima d'ora. Questo gli risponde, nel suo silenzio.

Ma Victor non ha alcuna intenzione di ascoltarlo. Scuote il capo e sospira. «Sai, dovresti essere meno duro con te stesso.»

Il suo è un finto rimprovero, con cui chiede e ottiene da Yuuri docile accondiscendenza mentre lo priva degli occhiali e gli bacia le ciglia, la coda degli occhi, le palpebre nervose.

«A quanto pare ho parecchie cose da insegnarti, oltre al sesso» commenta, sorridendo con una tenerezza quasi paterna.

«Guardami, Yuuri. Guardami e brilla ancora. Solo per me.»

Una richiesta, oppure un ordine?

Yuuri è piuttosto confuso. Non sa decifrare l'atteggiamento di Victor, se servizievole oppure dominatore; sembra trattarlo con commovente devozione ma intanto riprende il comando sul letto, soggiogandolo con irresistibili incontri tra le loro erezioni. Sa solo che, nonostante l'ambiguità nei gesti, Yuuri non può esimersi dal concedergli ciò che chiede. Sempre.

Perché si sente suo. Ecco perché fa del suo meglio per appagarlo, donando volentieri il suo corpo per nulla perfetto, per cui dimostra onesta attrazione. Ecco perché lo spoglia del telo, seppure tremi di imbarazzo, amalgamando insieme il calore l'uno dell'altro, senza più barriere. Ecco perché geme, bacia, accarezza, ama con tutto se stesso. Brillando, proprio come Victor desidera.

Allarga le gambe guidato dalle sue mani gentili e consapevole di ciò che lo attende, chiude gli occhi.

«Rilassati,» si raccomanda Victor. E Yuuri respira a fondo, obbediente, concentrandosi sul tocco morbido del compagno e sul pungente profumo di cannella che l'olio rilascia tra i suoi glutei. Si morde le labbra, torturandole per il tempo in cui prima con un dito, poi con un secondo, Victor penetra le sue carni, finché non le schiude per un grido leggero appena si muovono in lui, vibrando in un misto di dolore e piacere che non sa spiegarsi. Riapre gli occhi umidi di lacrime, ridotto a puro istinto da un amante occasionale che, al contrario, si comporta con un'innata destrezza, come se conoscesse tutti i segreti del suo corpo da un tempo indefinibile e stesse solo percorrendo una via già di per sé battuta in un'infinità di occasioni.

Ma come ci riesce? Si chiede. Come può esserci una tale sintonia, se in vita loro non si sono mai visti prima di quella sera? Si accorge che qualcosa riguardo ai suoi pensieri dev'essere arrivato a Victor poiché, in risposta, si premura di soffocarli in un bacio asfissiante, occupandosi del suo sesso eretto con la mano libera, senza che l'altra cessi di stimolarlo dentro.

L'intensità di piacere e sofferenza che Victor gli infligge in più fronti, rischia di farlo impazzire. Tra baci e carezze impudiche a distrarlo dalla penetrazione di un terzo dito, godere ad alta voce non gli basta e piangere deliziato ha l'unico effetto di accrescere la sua frustrazione. Non vuole un secondo orgasmo solitario, cerca di più e non vede altra soluzione che gridarlo in un nome _._

_V_ _ictor._

Grida, Yuuri. Più e più volte, abbracciando quell'uomo divenuto furia passionale sopra di sé, che non accenna a fermarsi. Grida il suo nome finché la voce non si perde in un bacio ingordo, da cui non può scappare.

«Non reprimerti,» lo esorta Victor. «Lasciati andare.»

«Non di nuovo. Non così!» Ringhia d'impazienza Yuuri.

La schiena si inarca d'impulso mentre il famelico amante tira fuori le dita con feroce gentilezza, la sua disperazione si fa lacrime e piove a gocce sulle guance roventi. Di contro, le labbra di Victor si curvano in un sorriso.

«Allora, come?» Domanda, pur sapendo la risposta. «Come vorresti godere, Yuuri?»

Il giovane giapponese deglutisce rumorosamente, davanti a quel ghigno indecente.

«Prendimi,» lo supplica. «Voglio sentirti dentro di me.»

Di colpo Victor si allontana. Una mancanza brutale per Yuuri, che prende a singhiozzare per lo shock. Le insicurezze tornano a bussare alla mente stanca, sibilando dubbi e vergogna.

Victor l'ha lasciato. Via le sue mani. Via le sue labbra. Via il suo calore.

Che abbia interpretato la richiesta come una pretesa arrogante? Che abbia letto un infantile egoismo che non può perdonargli? Sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto, Yuuri si copre il viso con un braccio, rimanendo a malincuore orfano della visione del partner perfetto e tanto sognato. Solo, in ascolto dello sconforto.

Ma poi, d'improvviso, il croccante strappo della plastica tra i denti caccia via le voci nella testa, e il fruscio delle lenzuola lo invita a interessarsi di cosa stia accadendo accanto a lui. Prende coraggio e osserva, imbattendosi negli occhi adamantini di Victor, accesi di un'incontenibile cupidigia.

Yuuri non sa dire quanto tempo abbia smarrito nella loro magia, se un secondo o una vita intera, ma non ne rimpiange affatto la mancanza, ora che li ha di nuovo su di sé. Non gli importa più di sembrare al tatto eccessivamente morbido, se ad accarezzarlo sono ancora le sue mani. Non gli è necessaria nessuna preparazione mentale mentre Victor si insinua in lui e non ha alcun rimorso per gli osceni lamenti che innalza nell'aria, quando può ascoltare il cuore battere il ritmo vigoroso delle sue spinte. Sotto la passionale guida di Victor, Yuuri non prova alcun male, né paura. Incuneato all'uomo di una notte che, si augura, non abbia mai fine, Yuuri conosce la bellezza dell'eros e la assapora con soddisfazione, affondo dopo affondo. Finché Victor, vinto dall'estremo godimento, non gli pulsa dentro il picco d'estasi, trascinandolo con sé in un benessere intenso che gli sconvolge il cuore.

Gli occhi piangono la troppa emozione e gli offuscano la bellezza di Victor, ma Yuuri può sentirla tra le mani, dal fuoco vivo nella pelle, dalle piccole perle di sudore. Sazio ma non ancora stanco di ammirarlo, gli accarezza il viso con una devozione che ha sempre pensato di dedicare al vero amore.

Yuuri si rende conto suoni piuttosto assurdo provare un sentimento tanto grande dopo qualche ora consumata insieme, ma allora come spiegarsi tanta voglia di abbandonarsi a lui, anima e corpo? Perché bramare un'estatica miseria, se non per amore?

Sì. Per un piccolo amore, il cui fragile destino è appeso all'arcano senso dei loro batticuori.

«Incantevole» ripete Victor, dentro a un sospiro. «Non puoi più negare, che lo sei.»

«No» lo accontenta, stringendolo a sé.

Con il petto gonfio di sogni romantici, Yuuri si addormenta tra le sue braccia, cullato dalla sua tenerezza e dal suo tepore.

Poi, il freddo.

Riaprire gli occhi è un'immane sofferenza, e ancora più drammatica è la gelida realtà che lo circonda.

C'è solo lui in quel letto sfatto. Solo i suoi abiti, sparsi per la stanza.

Di Victor non gli resta che il profumo addosso. Un profumo unico, indimenticabile.

E che crede con fermezza, non dimenticherà.

  
 

**Continua...**

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Un'altra persona? Parli di quella persona che ti ha ridotto uno straccio?»  
> Al suo timido sì col capo, Phichit replica con un fischio di ammirazione. «Accidenti! Ti piace davvero tanto, per avergli mostrato una luce simile.»  
> Altro colpo al cuore. «Probabilmente, è così. E innamorandomi di questa persona, mi sono condannato a soffrire.»  
> «Perché pensi questo?» Gli chiede Phichit.  
> «Perché mi sono illuso come un idiota mentre, a quanto pare, non era destino che stessimo insieme. Questa persona, l'ho già persa per strada.»  
> «Ma non puoi arrenderti così! Se sei coinvolto davvero in un sentimento tanto importante, allora torna indietro e ripercorri da capo quella strada!»  
> «Ho paura» bisbiglia Yuuri. «Ho paura che nel ripercorrerla, vada a pezzi la mia vita.»  
> «Sta già andando a pezzi!» Lo corregge l'altro. «Come puoi risanare la tua vita, se prima non decidi quali cocci raccogliere e quali dimenticare?»

  
**_U_** n incontro speciale, baciato dal destino. L'incontro con il primo amore.

 

Sciocchezze.

Yuuri non si dà pace per averci creduto, anche solo per un pugno d'ore. Si è pentito di aver ricamato un significato importante su quella che, adesso, vede come un'avventura di una sera, ma il bisogno di sentirsi accettato ha prevalso sulla realtà e l'ha spinto a rifugiarsi in un sogno romantico tra le braccia straniere di chi, scommette, non ricorda nemmeno più il suo volto.

È trascorso diverso tempo da quel sogno, e ancora gli fa male ricordare l'improvvisa assenza di Victor nella stanza, al suo risveglio. Solo, nel cuore della notte, senza una parola di congedo, né un biglietto, per Yuuri è stato come perdere di colpo le ali e precipitare giù, da un cielo ricco di stelle che, una dopo l'altra, ha visto morire nella sua discesa in picchiata. L'impatto con la realtà è stato davvero scioccante, e la ferita che è la memoria di Victor, continua ad aprirsi nei suoi pensieri. Di notte, in un dolce vuoto che lo rende insonne; di giorno, come costante in un traffico di volti che rischia di farlo impazzire.

E brucia, sempre.

Gli manca tutto di lui: lo sguardo magnetico, il sorriso rassicurante, le mani calde e gentili. Per quanto Yuuri si stia sforzando di andare oltre il suo ricordo, ogni istante di vita ne riporta a galla qualche traccia. Nonostante abbia riportato i piedi ben piantati sulla sua ordinaria quotidianità, si rende conto di faticare a percorrere il solito percorso. Perché, pur camminando senza voltarsi mai indietro, non gli è possibile togliersi dalla testa la sensazione del volo. Il suo primo volo dentro al vero se stesso, quello di cui si vergogna, quello da nascondere e per cui è dovuto fuggire dalla sua vita ad Hasetsu. Quello che, dopo Victor, pretende di venire alla luce, rischiando di mandare all'aria tutto quello che ha costruito a Detroit e questo no, non potrebbe sopportarlo.

Non deve accadere. Non di nuovo. Per questa ragione deve seppellire la debolezza di una notte, andare avanti per la sua strada e soffocare le angosce dietro a una finto sorriso di circostanza. Un sorriso di cera da presentare agli occhi della gente, per sviarla dalla pena di un ragazzo condannato a un'esistenza a metà. Una farsa che di solito gli riesce, ma che quel giorno in particolare, vagando come al solito per il campus in cerca di una sala studio poco popolata, soccombe davanti alla schiettezza di Phichit, amico e compagno di stanza.

«Cosa c'è che non va?»

Yuuri arresta il passo e con l'aria di chi si è appena svegliato da un incubo, gli rivolge un'onesta smorfia d'amarezza.

«Cosa ti fa pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non va?»

Domanda inutile, sentenzia tra sé, a tu per tu con gli occhi neri di Phichit, pregni di preoccupazione.

«Ok, è vero» ammette in un sospiro. «Non sto passando un gran periodo, ma nulla che non si possa risolvere col tempo.»

Phichit schiocca le dita, arricciando le labbra brune in un ghigno.

«Lo sapevo!» Esulta vittoria. «Avanti: ti ascolto.»

«Non è nulla di grave, davvero!» Farfuglia Yuuri.

«Il tuo aspetto spettrale mi dice che è molto più complicato di quel che vuoi darmi a vedere» ribatte l'altro, deciso a tirar fuori la verità. Intanto che riflette, Yuuri nota che Phichit compie quel suo classico gesto di scostare la lunga frangia per massaggiarsi la fronte, scoprendo quel visetto olivastro un po' infantile che tanto gli ricorda una graziosa bambolina Kokeshi.

«Problemi in famiglia?»

«No.»

«Ansia per l'esame che non hai preparato a dovere?»

«Anche se dovrei, non si tratta neanche di questo.» Ammette Yuuri.

«Allora è una questione di cuore.»

Pur non dando una risposta, il rossore delle guance comunica a Phichit di aver centrato il bersaglio.

«Ho indovinato!» Gongola il curioso. «Vorrei proprio conoscere la ragazza che ti fa girar la testa!»

«Magari fosse una ragazza» mugola piano Yuuri. Non abbastanza, però, per le orecchie dell'amico.

«Vuoi dire che ti piace un ragazzo?»

Il tono di Phichit è scherzoso, ma il silenzio che consegue spegne presto ogni sfumatura giocosa. Per Yuuri, lo sgomento stampato in faccia del compagno è il ripetersi di una storia che conosce fin troppo bene e che non avrebbe voluto rivivere, dopo tanto affanno per lasciarsi alle spalle il vecchio se stesso. Di colpo si riaffacciano le antiche sofferenze, e il timore di affrontare l'ennesimo giudizio di chi non può capire come ci si sente a sentirsi diverso, gli schiaccia lo sguardo a terra. Preso alla sprovvista dalla situazione, indietreggia senza nemmeno accorgersene, finché inciampa goffamente tra le braccia di uno studente. A nulla servono le sue scuse, il ragazzo che ha urtato non è propenso al perdono e lo fulmina sul posto con un'occhiataccia.

«Guarda dove metti quei piedi asiatici, stupido Otaku!»

Il disprezzo con cui lo studente lascia Yuuri incamminandosi verso dei compagni, ferisce di riflesso anche l'orgoglio di Phichit, troppo fiero delle sue origini tailandesi per non commentare stizzito.

«Qualche anima pia dovrebbe spiegare a quell'idiota che asiatico non è sinonimo di Otaku.»

Yuuri liquida la faccenda con un'alzata di spalle. «Almeno non ha infierito sul mio peso.»

«C'è da dire poco ormai, sul tuo peso!» Obietta Phichit. «Dimmi la verità, Yuuri Katsuki: quand'è stato l'ultimo pasto decente di cui hai memoria? Negli ultimi quindici giorni ti ho visto dimagrire paurosamente!»

E in tutta sincerità anche Yuuri se lo chiede, invitato dallo sguardo eloquente dell'amico a una risposta che non è in grado di dargli. Osservando con maggior attenzione il suo maglione preferito ora enorme e decisamente ingombrante, e quel jeans dimenticato nell'armadio dall'inverno scorso perché troppo aderente, tenuto a fatica su dalla cintura perché più largo in vita, non può che riconoscere a Phichit tutte le ragioni: sembra davvero che indossi degli abiti di un'altra persona. Grazie all'attenzione del compagno di stanza, vede senza filtri gli effetti devastanti che il pensiero fisso di Victor hanno su di lui, e impallidisce per lo shock. Nel profondo del cuore sa di doversi proteggere dal suo ricordo, ma esserne consapevole non fa altro renderlo costante. Se solo riuscisse a disfarsi di Victor. Se solo riuscisse a spezzare il suo fatale incantesimo...

Yuuri scuote il capo con forza, come se bastasse un gesto simile a cacciare via per sempre dalla sua vita l'azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi, il timbro profondo della sua voce, la morbidezza dei suoi capelli. A salvarlo da un bisogno improvviso di cedere a un pianto isterico arriva l'abbraccio di Phichit, vigoroso quanto la sincerità del suo affetto.

Solare, come la sua voce che squilla entusiasmo per il corridoio. «Ho deciso i nostri programmi della serata: una bella scorpacciata di katsudon dal nostro spacciatore di fiducia dopodiché, per digerire, andiamo a pattinare sul ghiaccio.»

Anche se la proposta è davvero allettante per Yuuri, per coscienza si costringe a rifiutare. «Sai che sono davvero indietro con lo studio.»

«Dovrai pur mangiare!» Insiste l'amico. «Tu studia sereno e per quanto riguarda il dopo cena, Yakov chiude sempre un occhio, se a scendere in pista oltre l'orario di chiusura è il piccolo Phichit Chulanont.»

«Cavolo. Avrei davvero tanta voglia di pattinare» si lascia sfuggire Yuuri.

«Allora non dirmi di no!»

Una piccola pausa e infine il sì tanto ambito, accolto da Phichit con un gran sorriso.

Sorride, Phichit. Sorride, come se l'accenno all'omosessualità del suo più intimo amico non l'avesse cambiato ai suoi occhi. Sorride con la stessa amicizia di sempre. Un'amicizia, per Yuuri, più vera e importante che mai.

  
 

E se scoprire l'onestà di un amico è un vento di gioia, toccare il ghiaccio con la lama dei suoi pattini è l'uragano da cui Yuuri è lieto di farsi travolgere. Con quella forza nel cuore, scivola veloce su quel tappeto adamantino, sotto la guida graffiante del ghiaccio che canta solo per lui. Sciolte le ansie in poche falcate, Yuuri si veste di una grazia che risveglia inconsciamente solo con i pattini ai piedi, danzando leggiadro, a braccia aperte contro l'aria gelida e gli occhi socchiusi, affinché la luce sintetica non disturbi il candore intorno a sé. E diviene tutt'uno con la purezza di quella musica bianca, brillando di innocente sensualità tra una pioggia di polvere cristallina che spoglia le ali del suo cuore dalle ferite di una vita a metà. Libero di planare sul mondo fino al suo richiamo, che arriva con un cenno della mano di Phichit.

«Mi dispiace, Yuuri» comunica a gran voce. «Yakov ha detto di non poterci dedicare altro tempo.»

«È stato sin troppo generoso con noi» Replica Yuuri, una volta raggiunto l'amico a bordo della pista e intanto che si sfila i pattini, ringrazia con un rispettoso inchino il gestore del pattinodromo, seduto tra le gradinate più basse a pochi metri di distanza. Qualche posto più in là, un ragazzino minuto con indosso una divisa sportiva della Nazionale Russa fissa la pista di ghiaccio in un modo così intenso quasi stesse lì con lo spirito, a danzare invisibile agli occhi del corpo ma non a quelli della mente. Quando per un attimo incrocia i suoi grandi occhi cerulei, Yuuri sente il suo astio gelargli il sangue nelle vene.

«Che hai da fissare, Lardello?» Sbuffa il giovane atleta, soffiando via dal piccolo naso alcune ciocche sbarazzine dei suoi capelli color grano. Ha un accento forte, tagliente; lo stesso che Yuuri ha ascoltato cadere dalle belle labbra di Victor.

Ancora Victor. Ancora lui, a invadergli i pensieri. Un'ossessione che gli mette i brividi.

«Non era mia intenzione infastidirti.» Si scusa Yuuri.

«E allora non farlo!» Lo aggredisce l'altro, testardo e guerriero. «Non hai sentito che ha detto prima, il tuo amico? Dovete sloggiare da qui: la pista è prenotata.»

«Non che siano affari tuoi!» Interviene in suo aiuto Phichit. «È stato Yakov a invitarci, dopotutto»

«Sono affari miei, eccome!» Ringhia il burbero biondino. «Io mi alleno qui, a quest'ora. Sempre! E per quel che ne penso io, Yakov non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto acconsentirvi l'ingresso.»

Abbandonata la speranza di appianare la situazione, anche Yuuri alza il tono di voce.

«Sulle decisioni di Yakov non sta a te sindacare! Di sicuro l'intento non era quello di danneggiarti, come del resto non era il nostro. Non siamo qui per spiare i tuoi allenamenti, siamo solo due semplici studenti universitari con la passione per il pattinaggio.»

«So bene chi sei...» Ghigna il giovane russo. Un'affermazione che lascia Yuuri senza parole.

Come sarebbe a dire, che lo conosce? E da cosa è scaturita, allora, tanta ostilità nei suoi confronti?

Domande che rimangono appese in uno scontro di sguardi tra lui e il giovane pattinatore, mentre viene trascinato via di peso da Phichit verso il corridoio d'uscita.

L'aria della sera è fresca, pungente. Yuuri la respira a pieni polmoni mentre l'amico continua a dettare la sua marcia furiosa verso la stazione della metro più vicina.

«Ma che problemi ha quel moccioso?» Borbotta il suo rapitore. «Non permetterò a un attaccabrighe qualunque di rovinarci la serata!»

«Va tutto bene, Phichit» lo rassicura. «Uscire fuori dal campus è stata davvero una buona idea: mi sento davvero meglio, ora.»

Soddisfatto, Phichit torna a rilassarsi e rallenta il passo. «Ero sicuro che pattinare ti avrebbe restituito il buonumore! Stai brillando, amico!»

«Brillando?»

Il balzo del cuore è talmente forte, che Yuuri è costretto a fermarsi per saccheggiare l'aria avidamente. Del suo brusco arresto, il compagno se ne accorge solo dopo diversi metri. «Ehi, non ti senti bene?»

«No, è solo che...»

«Solo che?» Incalza, impaziente.

«Un'altra persona ha detto di aver visto i miei occhi brillare.» Gli confida lui, tutto d'un fiato.

«Un'altra persona? Parli di quella persona che ti ha ridotto uno straccio?»

Al suo timido sì col capo, Phichit replica con un fischio di ammirazione. «Accidenti! Ti piace davvero tanto, per avergli mostrato una luce simile.»

Altro colpo al cuore. «Probabilmente, è così. E innamorandomi di questa persona, mi sono condannato a soffrire.»

«Perché pensi questo?» Gli chiede Phichit.

«Perché mi sono illuso come un idiota mentre, a quanto pare, non era destino che stessimo insieme. Questa persona, l'ho già persa per strada.»

«Ma non puoi arrenderti così! Se sei coinvolto davvero in un sentimento tanto importante, allora torna indietro e ripercorri da capo quella strada!»

«Ho paura» bisbiglia Yuuri. «Ho paura che nel ripercorrerla, vada a pezzi la mia vita.»

«Sta già andando a pezzi!» Lo corregge l'altro. «Come puoi risanare la tua vita, se prima non decidi quali cocci raccogliere e quali dimenticare?»

Per la prima volta, Yuuri trova la forza di guardare l'amico dritto negli occhi. «E se questa persona non mi avesse aspettato? Sento di non essere pronto per una simile delusione a viso aperto.»

«Se anche questa pers...» Un attimo di silenzio; poi Phichit riprende il filo del discorso, con dolce fermezza. «Se anche _Lui_ provasse qualcosa di profondo per te, è lì che lo troveresti. Nel vostro inizio.»

Nel sorriso di Yuuri si dipinge la risposta per Phichit: un semplice grazie, prima di riprendere a camminare al suo fianco. Commosso, grato. Pronto a raccogliere i cocci di se stesso, che per codardia ha finto di non vedere. A partire da quella sera, recandosi al locale in centro in cui si è rintanato per sfuggire alle voci delle sue angosce. Il punto di partenza, fatto di luci soffuse che tinteggiano di rosso l'ambiente e di musiche rilassanti, che invitano a sorrisi carichi di misteriosa malizia decine di figure vestite di arcane penombre.

Si addentra in tutto questo in punta di piedi e con il petto ingabbiato nella morsa della paura, scorrendo lo sguardo su ogni volto presente, uno ad uno, in cerca di lui. Si siede al banco, dove il barman lo accoglie con un caldo timbro di voce e lo invita alla scelta di un drink. Ed è allora che si imbatte in lui. Il suo inizio.

Così vicino eppure irraggiungibile, sotto le attenzioni particolari di un uomo dal volto efebico e accattivante.

«Il suo White Russian, signore.»

Yuuri fissa il bicchiere, senza riuscire a realizzarne il senso. Beve lunghi sorsi d'alcol ma non sente alcun bruciore in gola né il gusto stordente sulle labbra e amareggiato, volge il suo interesse alla figura seduta al fianco di Victor, senza premurarsi di alcuna discrezione; alto, biondo, fisico prestante, decisamente il suo opposto e si convince, scelto proprio per questa ragione.

Messo di fronte a un simile fallimento, Yuuri sente ogni speranza dissolversi. È come se agonizzasse nella dolcezza del sorriso di Victor, ora dono per un altro. Come se non avesse più nulla per cui battersi, con l'immagine di lui al fianco di un seduttore qualunque.

«La prego di portare a quel tavolo un White Russian.»

E indicato al barman il target della sua cortesia, Yuuri lascia il locale. Negandosi, nella sua mesta uscita di scena, l'ultimo sguardo d'addio alla sua crudele chimera.

Questa è la fine. Lo crede davvero.

È già un passo fuori dal locale quando si sente afferrare a una spalla, con una stretta vigorosa.

«Vai già via?» Gli chiede una voce. La più bella e sensuale che abbia mai sussurrato al suo orecchio.

Yurri non si volta. Non ne ha la forza.

«Non ho nulla che mi trattenga a restare.»

«Quand'è così, vengo con te» si sente ribattere. La stretta alla spalla si ammorbidisce e diviene una carezza a cui non sa dire di no. Si volta piano, perdendosi negli abissi di due occhi blu.

Felice di annegarci dentro.

  
 

**Continua...**

 

  
 

  
 

**Angolino dell'autrice**

_Mi ritaglio uno spazietto per spendere due parole su questo capitolo che, mi auguro, abbiate apprezzato. Un po' più lungo dei precedenti, per la presenza di più personaggi che abbisognavano di un po' di coccole. Il primo è Phichit, di cui mi sono innamorata scrivendo, e che è stato preziosa guida per il cuore confuso di Yuuri. Il secondo non l'ho nominato, ma spero abbiate capito che si tratta di Yurio! Importante, in quel frangente, per quella frase arcana che si è lasciato sfuggire. “So bene chi sei”. Non è tanto per buttarla lì, c'è un motivo che vi svelerò a tempo debito. E infine il seduttore del bar, efebico e prestante biondino, appena un cameo per Christopher Giacometti, ma mi farò perdonare nel prossimo capitolo. Spero davvero che questa storia vi stia coinvolgendo, ci metto tutta me stessa per dare anima e cuore ai sentimenti di Yuuri per Victor. Sappiate che ho ancora due capitoli da raccontarvi e poi, la loro storia d'amore in qualche modo si risolverà. Spero abbiate la voglia e la pazienza di attendere gli aggiornamenti!  
Infine volevo annotare il drink scelto da Yuuri, che alcuni di voi forse avendo letto la mia os “Peccatore”, avranno collegato a quello che Victor beve al party. E sì, mi sono fatta l'idea cretina che sia canon, e spero vi abbia fatto sorridere! _

_Ora non mi resta che aspettare il vostro responso. E ringraziarvi di aver letto e seguito finora!  
Lara_


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ti sono mancato?»
> 
> Domanda ovvia, quella di Victor, che Yuuri punisce con pungente sarcasmo. «Solo un po'.»
> 
> «Solo un po'?»
> 
> Altra ovvietà racchiusa in un sorriso malizioso, un guizzo di felicità dritto al cuore del giovane giapponese.
> 
> «Non riesco a mentirti» cede, infine. «Mi sei mancato da impazzire.»
> 
> E poi, Yuuri lo bacia. Irruente, disperato. Come se dalle labbra di Victor dipendesse la sua sopravvivenza.

«Ti sono mancato?»

Domanda ovvia, quella di Victor, che Yuuri punisce con pungente sarcasmo. «Solo un po'.»

«Solo un po'?»

Altra ovvietà racchiusa in un sorriso malizioso, un guizzo di felicità dritto al cuore del giovane giapponese.

«Non riesco a mentirti» cede, infine. «Mi sei mancato da impazzire.»

E poi, Yuuri lo bacia. Irruente, disperato. Come se dalle labbra di Victor dipendesse la sua sopravvivenza.

  
 

**_Q_** uando da bambino si è chiesto cosa fosse la felicità, gli adulti gli hanno assicurato che l'avrebbe capito negli anni. E di anni ne sono trascorsi, senza che però cogliesse il significato di quell'emozione. L'ha cercata nell'adrenalina sfuggente figlia di una carezza materna, del successo scolastico o del benessere sprigionato da una singola pattinata sul ghiaccio, tutte panacee del cuore percepite per il tempo di un battito e dimenticate subito, in quello successivo. Così, per Yuuri, la felicità è rimasta solo una chimera, e abbracciarla, un sogno pian piano accantonato.

Ma poi, incrociando gli occhi di Victor in un bar, il senso di quest'emozione si è incollato alla memoria per sempre, divenendo man mano un posto in cui lasciarsi andare senza paura di perdersi. È nei suoi occhi che l'ha raggiunta per la prima volta e nei suoi occhi la ritrova sempre, senza pallide illusioni e ombre insignificanti.

Sì. Grazie a Victor, Yuuri si scopre felice. Felice di stringere il suo sorriso alla follia nella prepotenza di un bacio, felice di abbracciare il suo corpo nudo e sincero, acceso di passione. Felice di poter guardare la vera felicità negli occhi, e tingersi il cuore del suo azzurro infinito. Un azzurro di cui godere intensamente ogni istante e per cui soffrire, quando manca dalla sua vita per giorni, talvolta intere settimane.

Perché per Yuuri, separarsi da Victor è davvero un peso insostenibile da sopportare, e da quando l'ha capito si è ripromesso di fare di tutto, pur di non perderlo.

Non una lacrima durante l'addio, osservandolo rivestirsi in fretta e scappare via, alle prime luci del mattino. Non una scenata di gelosia, dopo lunghi e interminabili momenti di separazione, senza alcun motivo apparente. Mai un velo di rammarico, per quei lunghi silenzi in risposta alle sue parole emozionate.

Non può permetterselo, Yuuri, o rischierebbe di rovinare tutto. Ma tutto cosa, in effetti? Cosa davvero hanno costruito nel tempo? Domande che premono per uscirgli dalle labbra, mentre sveste l'uomo che desidera con impazienza e lo spinge su di un letto che non li ospita da molto tempo. Troppo tempo, per ignorare il terrore che gli martella nella testa.

«Cosa posso fare per il mio piccolo Yuuri, questa sera?» chiede Victor, visibilmente compiaciuto.

«Nulla» gli bisbiglia. Poi, una carezza. E con ancora la camicia addosso volutamente lasciata cadere giù da una spalla, Yuuri sale a cavalcioni su di lui, deciso a dipingere il suo bel viso di stupore. Cosa che riesce, essendo insolita l'audacia che dimostra. «Questa sera, il tuo piccolo Yuuri esige il comando.»

Il ghigno compiaciuto di Victor lo invita a procedere nel suo intento, ma nonostante l'intenzione di apparire sicuro di sé, Yuuri non può fare a meno di tremare all'arrivo delle sue mani sulle cosce che gli arrossano la pelle. Tuttavia non demorde e ancorate le giocose esploratrici ai fianchi, coglie una delle tante confezioni di profilattici sparsi tra le lenzuola e con dolce premura, riveste l'erezione piena di Victor. Il timore di risultare impacciato bussa alla porta del cuore, ma la voglia di sedurre l'amato è il combustibile perfetto per accendergli il fuoco dentro, quel fuoco che accalora le mani mentre lo guidano a penetrarlo un po' alla volta, cadenzando l'atto con lunghi e profondi respiri. Un fuoco che accresce durante la dolce agonia e che gli divora il petto nel sentirsi unito a Victor, che divampa da ogni poro della pelle muovendosi su di lui.

Finalmente suo, come ha bramato in molte notti solitarie e insonni, Yuuri si sente invadere dal piacere, in parte fisico ma soprattutto emozionale, di sapersi in grado di soddisfare le fantasie del proprio uomo; lo prova il crescendo dei suoi gemiti, lo vede nei suoi occhi liquidi di lussuria puntati contro, lo ascolta nel canto furioso del suo batticuore. Con un simile spettacolo erotico sotto di sé, Yuuri fa appello a tutte le energie per resistere nel ruolo dominante il più possibile, ma gli riesce difficile concentrarsi nell'ondeggiante movimento, stretto ai fianchi dalle mani di Victor che fremono per ottenere il controllo. Serra i denti all'affondo delle sue unghie sulla pelle, accettando il dolore e godendone insieme mentre danza impetuoso, travolgente, divertendosi a guerreggiare con Victor tra ansimi e sudore.

Vincendo e perdendo. Ora sottomesso, ora padrone del gioco, fino all'orgasmo che intenso e condiviso li sorprende intrecciati in un abbraccio. E mentre riprende respiro crollando sul letto, scenario della loro erotica sfida, Yuuri si augura di aver trasmesso a Victor quanto una sua semplice carezza lo faccia sentire importante e sicuro di sé, come un suo piccolo bacio riesca a scatenargli il cuore e quanto infinitamente lo ami, per tutto questo.

Se solo fosse riuscito a comunicargli anche solo un accenno di quel che prova, forse non sparirebbe più dalla sua vita tanto a lungo. Forse, deciderebbe di rimanere al suo fianco, come in quel preciso istante. E ritrovarlo ancora, al suo risveglio.

  
 

Un brivido di freddo gli scorre lungo la spina dorsale e lo costringe a rifugiarsi sotto le lenzuola. Subito Victor si avvicina e lo invita ad accoccolarsi sul suo petto. Il suo sorriso splende di meraviglia nel silenzio che li circonda. Yuuri lo trova così bello, che vorrebbe piangere per l'emozione. Se solo quel sorriso portasse un significato diverso dalla soddisfazione carnale. Se solo fosse messaggero d'amore per lui...

«Sei davvero sorprendente piccolo Yuuri: diventi più sexy a ogni nostro nuovo incontro.» Intanto che tesse le sue lodi, Victor continua a sorridergli. «Penso a quel ragazzino impaurito a cui ho offerto un drink mesi fa e fatico a dire che siete la stessa persona. Sei cambiato, o meglio sei cresciuto. Sai chi sei e per questo chiedi ciò che vuoi. Hai una consapevolezza del tuo cuore e del tuo corpo, che ti rende irresistibile. Sei puro Eros, Yuuri Katsuki.»

«La verità è che ho trovato un ottimo insegnante» si complimenta a sua volta, pregando di non arrossire come al solito.

«Ah, davvero? E chi sarebbe?»

Ridono insieme, complici e intimi come raramente lo sono stati. Scherzano ancora, tra un bacio e l'altro, mentre si accarezzano la pelle, guardandosi con tenerezza, senza veli e senza segreti.

È tutto perfetto, come può esserlo tra due veri amanti. Forse c'è speranza, si incoraggia Yuuri. Forse, Victor si sta davvero innamorando di lui. L'intensità del suo sguardo sembra dirgli di sì, e per un attimo ci crede davvero. Un attimo che sfumando via, lascia solamente l'amarezza del suo inganno.

Il suono ovattato di una suoneria spezza l'armonia che a fatica hanno costruito intorno a loro. È un cellulare a reclamare attenzione; smette di suonare per un po' e subito riprende. Insistente, incessante.

«Scusami» si congeda Victor. E Yuuri rimane zitto, a guardare mentre scivola fuori dal letto e cammina scalzo, al recupero dei pantaloni abbandonati su una poltroncina. Dalla tasca lo vede recuperare il telefono e rifiutare la chiamata, per poi fissare il display con aria accigliata fino al suo spegnimento.

«Una persona sgradita?» Si azzarda a chiedergli.

«Solo un amico un po' invadente» risponde lui, vago.

«Oh.»

La delusione di Yuuri grava dentro a un mugugno, osservando Victor indossare la vestaglia come nulla di quanto è appena successo avesse scalfito la sua serenità. Un peso che accresce quando, dopo aver annodato la cintura di cotone alla vita, si decide a rivolgergli un'occhiata. «Richiamerò più tardi, fuori dall'hotel.»

«Vuoi dire che anche oggi non resterai?»

«Non posso.»

Yuuri avverte il peso della delusione tra i pensieri. È l'ennesimo no, senza nessuna spiegazione e nessun rimpianto nel tono di voce. Un no di troppo, per poterlo liquidare in un sorriso di circostanza e che scatena la voglia di ribellarsi alle regole di Victor.

«Passeremo mai una notte intera insieme?»

«Yuuri...»

«Una volta almeno, vorrei ritrovarti accanto al mio risveglio. Riuscirò a realizzare questo sogno?»

«Yuuri, ti supplico, non reagire in questo modo...»

Ma Yuuri non lo ascolta e scalda il discorso ulteriormente, con parole infuocate di gelosia.

«Vai da lui?»

«Lui?»

«Il tuo amico» scandisce atono. «È lui che raggiungerai?»

Un breve silenzio prima che Victor gli risponda, occhi negli occhi. «Sì.»

Il cuore di Yuuri si lacera per quella secca conferma, fa così male che ha il dubbio sia esploso di sofferenza. Ma ormai è tardi per avere dei rimpianti: può solo continuare a sanguinare dentro, in cerca della verità.

«Da come ti prendi cura delle sue esigenze, direi che è molto più di un semplice amico.»

Victor stringe lo sguardo. «Non ho motivo per darti spiegazioni.»

«Hai ragione. Io non sono il tuo ragazzo.» Ammette Yuuri.

«No. Non lo sei.»

Altra coltellata. Profonda, come quell'azzurro terribile. Gli sale un forte senso di nausea mentre si tira su, a sedersi sul letto. Deve essere forte, si ripromette, all'arrivo dello spietato compagno, deve tollerare il dolore inferto dal suo sorriso malinconico, o rischierebbe di spegnerlo. Perché una volta spento, quel sorriso potrebbe perderlo per sempre. «Yuuri...»

Una carezza, la sua voce. Una carezza con spine invisibili, da cui non può difendersi.

Eppure gli va bene così. Meglio una cicatrice alla morte del cuore, si consola, mentre Victor si inginocchia accanto a lui e gli prende le mani tra le sue.

«Yuuri, mio piccolo Yuuri» Ripete ancora, baciandogli una guancia. «Sono felice di essere al tuo fianco in questo tuo percorso di crescita emotiva e sono disposto a guidarti, finché tu lo riterrai giusto o che tu non prenda, per errore, deviazioni complicate in cui non sarei in grado di seguirti.»

«Mi stai chiedendo di non innamorarmi di te?»

Con un cenno del capo,Victor glielo conferma.

Impossibile.

Yuuri vorrebbe gridargli in faccia l'assurdità della sua richiesta, che lo ama già alla follia e a calpestare un sentimento tanto importante è come chiedergli di smettere di vivere. Invece, tutto quello che si permette di rivelargli è una falsa promessa, dietro a una maschera di serenità. «Non preoccuparti: non succederà.»

«Molto bene» ringrazia Victor, chiudendo la questione. «Adesso che ne diresti di una bella doccia rigenerante insieme?»

«Vai pure prima tu. Io ti raggiungo tra un attimo» gli propone Yuuri.

  
 

Posso fingere, si incoraggia, seguendo con sguardo spento il compagno che si avvia verso il bagno, visibilmente alleggerito nell'umore. Posso farcela, si ripete in una nenia nella testa, finché la sua figura non sparisce dietro alla porta socchiusa. Mi basta restargli accanto, si consola, obbligandosi a concentrarsi sulla violenza del gettito dell'acqua per non ascoltare il pianto del suo cuore.

Quasi ci crede, Yuuri. Ma poi, nota il cellulare di Victor a pochi centimetri dalle dita e scoprire qualcosa sul suo misterioso amico è d'un tratto tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare, spazzando via in un attimo ogni sforzo compiuto per costruirsi una barriera mentale contro la sofferenza.

Le dita si muovono verso il display; lo sfiorano, chiedendogli di mostrare i suoi segreti. Lo schermo illuminato rivela un nome e il numero delle telefonate perse che Yuuri fissa ossessionato, incapace di rivolgere ad altro il più piccolo dei pensieri.

_Christopher Giacometti. Sette chiamate._

  
 

No. Yuuri non può fingere indifferenza verso quel nome e negare che la sua insistenza di quella sera, non gli abbia fatto male. Non può mentire a se stesso, raccontandosi che è solo un'altra cicatrice nel cuore, dolorosa ma necessaria. Non dopo che una lacrima cade giù, a bagnare il display ormai oscurato.

Perché in quella sofferenza liquida ritrova il senso di amare; la sua purezza, la sua trasparenza. Un diamante nel cuore che merita un destino diverso dall'orrore delle menzogne.

E senza più la maschera a sfigurare la verità, Yuuri è finalmente libero di portare le mani sul viso e piangere tutte le sue lacrime.

Un dono, il suo pianto, che affida al suo grande amore. A Victor.

Goccia per goccia.

  
 

  
 

**Continua...**

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Yuuri, riguardo quella sera, io vorrei chiarire...»  
> Ma sicuro di ascoltare da Victor ragioni già note, Yuuri blocca il suo intervento. «Lo so. Non posso pretendere nulla da te, perché noi due non stiamo insieme. E io lo capisco, che per stare bene con te dovrei adattarmi a questa linea di pensiero. Lo capisco, davvero. Ma c'è un problema.»   
> «Quale?»  
>  «Il problema è che ti amo.»

**_L_** a verità. Spogliare il cuore di tutte le menzogne e affidarlo nudo, nelle mani di chi si ama.  
Una scelta non facile, ma l'unica che possa armare Yuuri contro gli improvvisi sbalzi d'umore di Victor e le sue lunghe assenze. L'unica che gli dia la mera speranza di spingersi oltre quella barriera emozionale, dietro alla quale si nasconde.  
La sola possibile, per far sì che un domani Victor si innamori di lui. E nel mentre che spera non può far altro che andare avanti, un giorno dopo l'altro, affrontando a testa alta le amarezze di un rapporto sfuggente, spesso doloroso, ma del quale non può fare a meno.  
Una dipendenza, la sua, che lo obbliga a incassare via messaggio l'ennesimo no alla richiesta di vedersi, come non fosse nulla di sconvolgente; un'alzata di spalle mentre rimette in tasca il cellulare e sorridente, torna a prendere posto su una panca accanto a Phichit, per calzare in tutta fretta gli amati pattini. Fremendo per quello che lo aspetta fuori dallo spogliatoio si alza in piedi, pronto a volare sulla pista ghiacciata e a sgravarsi dal peso di un amore a senso unico, almeno per un po'. Ma l'insistenza con cui Phichit gli incolla gli occhi addosso, purtroppo non gli rende proprio possibile sfuggire tanto a lungo dal pensiero di Victor e davanti all'ingresso della pista, si ritrova ad affrontare una spinosa domanda.  
«Brutte notizie?»   
Yuuri gli sorride, sperando di nascondergli la sua profonda amarezza.  
«Non proprio.»  
Risponde vago di proposito, un tentativo piuttosto inutile che Phichit, sempre così attento a ogni più lieve sfumatura del suo sorriso, annienta con una semplice scorsa di rimprovero.  
«Brutte notizie, quindi.»  
Costretto dall'amico ad abbandonare la sua finta allegria, Yuuri si prepara a dire addio di conseguenza anche al pomeriggio di leggerezza e gli confessa, tutto in un soffio, il suo vero stato d'animo.   
«Il fatto è che anche oggi Victor non potrà liberarsi dal lavoro e sono settimane, ormai, che ci teniamo in contatto solo telefonicamente.»    
«Immagino quanto ti manchi!» Commenta Phichit, sinceramente coinvolto. «La lontananza non è certo facile da gestire in una coppia: mi dispiace.»  
«Non dispiacerti. Almeno, non per lui.»  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
Dopo un lungo sospiro, Yuuri gli spiega in breve il perché. «Voglio dire che Victor non  è il mio ragazzo. Noi non stiamo insieme, perché per un tipo come lui, il vederci di tanto in tanto è già sin troppo impegnativo. Oserei dire castrante.»  
«E a te va bene così?»   
«Così, come?»  
«Intendo dire, se ti basta quel che siete.»  
Vede l'amico abbozzare un ghigno storto; se per l'imbarazzo o per il disagio, Yuuri non saprebbe interpretare, ma comunque è un ghigno che non vede l'ora di cancellargli dalla faccia.  
«Se mi basta essere un amico con cui scopare quando ne sente il desiderio? Beh, me lo faccio bastare.»   
«Oh.» Phichit non aggiunge altro, gli punta solo contro i suoi grandi occhi onesti.  
Yuuri conosce bene quel tipo di sguardo; è uno sguardo deluso, lo stesso che ha lanciato nel momento in cui Victor gli ha spiegato il senso del loro rapporto, senza troppe cerimonie. E nonostante il sentimento incondizionato lo sproni ad avvicinarsi all'uomo che ama, a tentare e a tentare, a oggi la distanza non gli permette uno sguardo diverso da quello che ha Phichit, adesso.  
Scopre tra l'altro quanto quello sguardo sia arduo da sopportare su di sé e mentre gli sfugge rivolgendo il suo altrove, non può fare a meno di domandarsi se anche Victor abbia provato lo stesso, se anche lui si è sentito gravare il cuore del peso dei suoi occhi innamorati, rischiando di soffocare travolto dalla loro sofferenza. Quanto vorrebbe sperare in un effetto simile, quanto vorrebbe credere che, in fondo, a Victor importi di lui e che lo consideri molto più di un mero compagno di letto. Che abbia solo il timore di accettare il suo sguardo pieno d'amore.  
Una voce estranea lo strappa dalle sue riflessioni e mette a fuoco chi, inconsapevolmente, sta fissando da un po'. Non avrebbe pensato di trovare altri a pattinare, a quell'orario. Tanto meno _lui_.  
Ed è un taglio al cuore che Yuuri si sarebbe volentieri evitato.  
«Yuuri! Sei Yuuri Katsuki, vero?»  
L'uomo che ha davanti in realtà non gli ha mai rivolto la parola, eppure nonostante questo non sente alcun bisogno di presentarsi. Ma in effetti, per il breve istante in cui le loro vite si sono intrecciate Yuuri sa già molto di lui. Un bel tipo, senza dubbio, con un sorriso sfrontato e l'aria maliziosa che accompagna ogni suo piccolo gesto. Un compagno di bevute di Victor, il cui nome è comparso con insistenza nel display del suo cellulare l'ultima sera in cui si sono visti.  
Come potrebbe scordarsi  di _Christophe Giacometti_? Yuuri non riuscirebbe pur volendo, nemmeno se in quell'istante battesse forte la testa al muro per la disperazione. E a dirla tutta, sarebbe davvero tentato, tanto è insofferente all'abbraccio plateale in cui lo ammorba.  
«Ma guarda che coincidenza, ritrovarsi qui! Il mondo è davvero piccolo!» Commenta Chris, ridendo di gusto. Le sue braccia muscolose lo strizzano per bene, prima che riesca a guadagnare un certo spazio vitale e ristabilire così una dignitosa distanza tra loro. Con molta fatica ma in tempo utile, ovvero prima di perdere i sensi in modo imbarazzante, nauseato dall'acqua di colonia che trasuda dal tessuto della sua tuta.  
Nel mentre che saccheggia aria fresca a pieni polmoni, Yuuri nota che Phichit li sta fissando del tutto pietrificato sul posto finché, a sorpresa, non si risveglia da quello stato vegetativo per rivolgersi a Chris in un tono servile.  
«Le dispiace se le scatto una foto, signor Giacometti? Seguo ogni sua gara di pattinaggio da anni!»   
«Certo, fa' pure!»    
E in un attimo, Chris è già in posa per il giovane ammiratore.  
Ammutolito dalla scena, Yuuri assaggia il sapore del tradimento; non solo quel tale è l'amico speciale di Victor, ora viene anche a scoprire che è un pattinatore professionista, idolo di Phichit. L'ennesimo tuffo al cuore, decisamente sgradito.  
 _“Calma, Yuuri.”_ Si ripete, davanti a quello che si rivela essere un vero e proprio servizio fotografico. Assiste in silenzio, concentrandosi sul suo respiro, estraniandosi a tal punto che sussulta quando Chris gli rivolge nuovamente la parola.  
«Allora, Yuuri: oltre alla bellezza, scopro che in comune abbiamo anche il pattinaggio di figura! Dimmi un po': chi ti allena?»  
Yuuri sfoggia un sorriso obbligato, a disagio per un complimento che considera del tutto immeritato. «Nessuno, dato che sono un semplice principiante. Non sono poi così bravo, pattino solo per passione.»  
«Non fare il modesto! Tu sei davvero portato!» Lo corregge Phichit, il traditore.  
«Non direi» insiste.  
«E invece è vero! Peccato tu non abbia mai dato ascolto a questo tuo talento naturale!»  
«Phichit!»  
«Perché non incassi il complimento spassionato del tuo amico?» Interviene Chris. «Sono convinto anch'io che tu sia un pattinatore promettente. Ho i miei fidati informatori, sai?»  
Informatori? Cosa intende, per informatori? Yuuri non sa come interpretare quell'ambiguo discorso e la sua aria torva deve dirlo chiaramente, poiché guardandolo negli occhi, Christophe scoppia di colpo a ridere.  
«Rilassati! Non hai nessuno stalker alle calcagna! Sto solo cercando di dirti che la tua pattinata  è tutt'altro che mediocre.  Anzi, per qualcuno è una danza di raffinata seduzione.»  
Un grazie balbettato è la sola parola che gli esce dalle labbra, ma tanto basta a Giacometti per lasciarlo in pace; un sorriso sornione mentre gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia e infine l'eccentrico atleta è pronto a congedarsi. Non prima, tuttavia, di insinuargli in testa un velenoso pensiero. «Che sbadato! Tra tutte queste chiacchiere quasi dimentico di scusarmi con te!»  
«E perché dovresti scusarti?» Chiede Yuuri.  
Prima di rispondergli, Christophe sbatte le ciglia con la teatralità degna di una geisha. «Oh, tesoro! Ma perché è mia la colpa, se Vitya in questo periodo non si è fatto più vivo con te.»  
Una confessione crudele, scivolata mentre si incammina all'uscita della struttura e che strozza il cuore di Yuuri in una morsa intangibile.   
 _Vitya._ Quel nomignolo gli pulsa spietato nella testa e non gli permette di formulare un singolo pensiero logico. Quanto vorrebbe abbracciare Victor, adesso, e vagare nel suo azzurro incantevole, alla conquista di uno spazio.  
   
 _Dove sei?_  
Con il petto tra le mani durante un salto ardito, Yuuri cerca Victor nel fremito di un volo sul ghiaccio.  
 _Dove sei, mio desiderio?_  
Il cuore canta mentre volteggia, graffiando e ora accarezzando quello che è per lui un cielo capovolto*, in un susseguirsi di passi appassionati puramente istintivi.  
 _Sto danzando per te. Sto danzando per il tuo amore._  
In un vortice su se stesso Yuuri sbiadisce come essere pensante e diviene un tutt'uno con il ghiaccio; veloce e aggraziato, a occhi chiusi per trattenere lacrime che non vuole abbandonare, sotto il ritmo dei suoi battiti emozionati.  
 _Per te, Victor._  
Quasi può percepirlo accanto a sé, nella magia della pista; il vento veste il suo profumo e la polvere bianca che il filo del pattino lancia in aria ha la morbidezza dei suoi baci sulla pelle. Ha persino la sensazione che le sue mani grandi e gentili sorreggano la lunghezza della gamba tesa, mentre si inchina in avanti su quella ben salda sul ghiaccio fino a toccarsi la caviglia con le dita.  
Ed è bellissimo per Yuuri lasciarsi guidare oltre i propri limiti dall'invisibile tocco dell'amato; cinto ai fianchi dal suo calore scivola sulla liscia superficie del cielo in una pattinata all'indietro, ritrovando riflessa nella distesa adamantina l'azzurra luce dei suoi occhi.  
 _Per sentirti mio. Nel mio respiro, in ogni mio battito. Per costruire il tempo che non abbiamo insieme._  
La giostra di ghiaccio e sensualità si conclude in un etereo abbraccio al centro della scena; un inchino verso l'invisibile pubblico e poi Yuuri si accascia a terra, svuotato di tutta la sua energia.  
Voci in lontananza gridano il suo nome e si chiede il perché di tanto allarmismo. È vero che le palpebre non accennano a sollevarsi e che non è in grado di muovere neanche un dito, ma è convinto sia solo questione di un momento e presto si rimetterà in piedi. E mentre precipita nel buio dell'incoscienza, la sensazione di un abbraccio lo veste del profumo di Victor.  
Un sogno, presume. O più verosimilmente, l'eco della sua disperazione.  
  
È ancora legato a quella sensazione quando, ripresi i sensi, si tira su a sedere su quella che riconosce essere una panca dello spogliatoio. Lentamente, tutto intorno a lui riprende senso; si accendono i colori, i suoni lo raggiungono ben distinti l'uno dall'altro e ogni cosa riassume la sua forma.  
Accanto a lui, Phichit lo sta osservando con aria severa. «Mi hai spaventato, non farlo mai più!»  
«Ti garantisco che non ci tengo minimamente!» Lo rassicura all'istante. Nonostante le scuse, tuttavia continuano a piovergli addosso rimproveri su rimproveri, oltre che dall'amico anche da parte dei testimoni del suo svenimento. Primo tra tutti il gestore della struttura, Yakov, che non manca di minacciarlo con la sospensione della sua tessera in caso di un secondo analogo incidente. Ma a sorpresa, il più agguerrito risulta il giovane pattinatore russo incontrato tempo fa, davanti al quale Yuuri non può fare a meno di arrossire con violenza per l'imbarazzante situazione.  
«È da veri principianti pensare di reggere una simile performance, senza il giusto riscaldamento!»  
   
«Sono mortificato per avervi creato tanti problemi. Non mi sono reso conto di aver preteso troppo dalle mie forze.»  
«Come sarebbe a dire, non ti sei reso conto? Allora il cervello non lo colleghi quando pattini?»  
«Ti ripeto: sono mortificato. Di solito non commetto simili imprudenze» si difende Yuuri. Scuse sincere, comunque sovrastate senza pietà dal tuonare del ragazzino.  
«Mortificato, un accidenti! Ho quasi creduto che fossi rimasto stecchito in pista, visto che non hai dato segni di ripresa per più di un'ora! Sei davvero un idiota, Lardello!»   
«Yuri Plisetsky! Adesso esageri!» Lo rimprovera Yakov e zittito, il ragazzino continua a sfidare Yuuri con il suo sguardo tagliente.  
Quanta rabbia! Yuuri non sa proprio capacitarsene anche se, visti i precedenti, inizia a sospettare ci sia una motivazione a spingere il giovane atleta contro di lui. Ha ancora in memoria quel 'so bene chi sei', gettato d'impulso durante il loro primo incontro e se non fosse presente Yakov, sarebbe tentato dal chiedergli spiegazioni a riguardo, del perché sin da allora stia facendo di tutto pur di infastidirlo. Che poi, a dispetto del suo atteggiamento, c'è qualcosa in Yuri Plisetsky a renderglielo curiosamente tenero; forse è per il fatto di avere lo stesso nome, o magari per il visetto dai tratti ancora infantili che pretende di risultare minaccioso, ma in effetti Yuuri non riesce proprio a provare ostilità e finisce col sorridergli.  
«Perché quel sorriso? Stai cercando di farmi incazzare?» Abbaia quel ragazzino tutto pepe, in beffa al monito di Yakov. Ma a intromettersi, questa volta, è una voce ancora diversa da quelle finora intervenute, voce che Yuuri ha già ascoltato quando ha perso i sensi.  
«Yuri, come puoi considerare fastidioso un sorriso del genere?» È quasi un canto che si arpiona al cuore del giapponese, strappandogli diversi battiti. Scambiata per un sogno, addirittura per un eco delirante, ecco che infine la voce misteriosa si rivela essere reale, come reale è la figura alla quale appartiene.  
Victor, il suo Victor, è quella figura che adesso avanza sotto ai suoi occhi, dopo essere rimasta in disparte a lungo, in un cantuccio in fondo allo spogliatoio. Bellissimo, anche con indosso una semplice divisa sportiva, ha un sorriso enigmatico e uno sguardo furbo che rivolge a tutti e a nessuno in particolare.  
Quanto gli è mancato quell'azzurro! Yuuri non può fare a meno di infiammarsi d'emozione sotto la sua seducente intensità. Ma una volta che Victor lo raggiunge, quel fuoco si spegne in una gelida delusione: poco più di un'occhiata furtiva e poi l'interesse dell'amato è tutto per l'altro Yuri.  
«Sempre in guerra col mondo, il nostro Plisetsky. Ah, l'ardore della gioventù!» Cadenza la sua voce allegra.   
Infastidito dalla leggerezza di Victor, il ragazzino dedica a Yuuri uno sguardo truce dei suoi. «Tu mi conosci bene, _Nikiforov_! Non sono un attaccabrighe, semplicemente non sopporto la leggerezza con cui questo pivello approccia al pattinaggio.»  
«Ehi! Chi sei tu, per giudicarlo?» Protesta Phichit, in sua difesa.  
«Qualcuno che, al contrario del tuo amico, entra in pista con una certa responsabilità!» Ribatte ancora lui, prima di venir zittito dall'ennesimo rimprovero  di Yakov e da un'occhiataccia di Phichit.  
Victor, di contro alla tensione generale, allarga il sorriso. «Mi incuriosisci, Plisetsky: è divertente ascoltarti biasimare chi invece, in segreto, guardi con ammirazione.»  
«Io, cosa? Che vai blaterando?» Abbaia il ragazzino, impallidito di colpo. E non è il solo a essere sotto shock, anche Yakov e Phichit si pietrificano per lo stupore. Quanto a Yuuri, presunto idolo, poco gli importa del pensiero di quel ragazzo, semplicemente le sue parole non hanno mordente, assorto com'è dalla presenza di Victor.  
Così vicino, come non lo è stato da tempo. Troppo vicino, per non soffrire del suo distacco e non invidiare la confidenza con cui Yuri si rivolge a lui. Troppo vicino, per non realizzare la sua totale estraneità al suo mondo e ridimensionare l'importanza del loro legame. Nessuna.  
Perché di Victor, Yuuri non conosce nulla del suo lavoro, dei suoi amici, della sua famiglia. Non sa nulla di nulla della sua vita. E non conoscerla, è di fatto non farne parte.  
«Che cosa ci sarebbe di tanto ammirevole in una 'Palla di riso con le gambe' che rotola sul ghiaccio?» Continua a squittire. «Smetti di pensare a lui e inizia piuttosto a concentrarti su di me!»  
«Perché ci tieni tanto alle attenzioni di Victor?» Irrompe a gran voce Yuuri, tra lo stupore generale.  
Non avrebbe voluto esporsi tanto, ma in un impulso di irrefrenabile gelosia non ha resistito dal chiedere spiegazioni e col senno di poi, si riduce a correggere la sua schiettezza aggiungendo in corsa un formale "signor _Nikiforov", c_ on il disastroso risultato di apparire più nervoso e sospetto di prima. Di fatti, non tarda ad arrivargli conferma dalla replica dell'altro Yuri.  
«E perché tu ci tieni tanto a saperlo? Non è che, per caso, voi due vi conoscete?»  
Pessimo bugiardo, Yuuri, lancia un no balbettato che suona come un inconfessabile sì. Un errore, il suo, che vede affiorare dall'aria contrariata del giovane atleta.  
«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.» Lo sente borbottare, uscendo dallo spogliatoio senza un saluto per nessuno.  
«Qualcuno gentilmente mi spieghi che diavolo sta succedendo, qui!» Sbotta Yakov. Richiesta che Yuuri vede scritta anche nell'aria sgomenta di Phichit e da cui fugge chinando il capo, per paura di commettere ulteriori pasticci.  
In suo soccorso, sopraggiunge Victor. «Per favore, potreste lasciarmi qualche momento da solo con Yuuri? Vorrei avere conferma del suo stato di salute.»  
«Come vuoi: sei tu il dottore, Nikiforov» commenta Yakov, prima di seguire con una certa riluttanza Phichit fuori dalla stanza.  
Dottore?  
La porta si è chiusa e Yuuri guarda Victor come se lo incontrasse per la prima volta. Sussulta tra le sue braccia quando, senza alcun preavviso, lo serra stretto a sé e gli bisbiglia dolcemente.  
«Vederti crollare sul ghiaccio mi ha tolto dieci anni di vita» Poi, un bacio che Victor si prende con arroganza e in cui Yuuri si lascia scivolare dentro, nella speranza di riconoscere l'uomo che ama. Ma così non è, e spaventato si priva presto del suo tocco sconosciuto. Quando anche l'abbraccio si slega, Victor sembra interrogarlo con uno sguardo deluso.  
«Scusami per l'incidente» farfuglia Yuuri, in tutta fretta.   
«Non devi scusarti per essere stato male e a ogni modo, la cosa importante, adesso, è che tu stia bene.»  
«Lo devo a te, a quanto pare.» Gli sorride grato e in un lampo, Victor recupera il suo solito buonumore.  
«Proprio in quel momento ero di turno. In sorveglianza, per l'allenamento di Plisetsky.»  
«Lavori per lui?»  
«Sono un medico dello sport» precisa Victor. «Assisto gli atleti durante le loro esibizioni e mi occupo della loro preparazione fisica.»  
«Quindi è questo che Plisetsky intendeva, prima, nel chiederti di concentrarti su di lui.»  
«E in effetti non avrebbe neanche torto a riprendermi in quel modo, se solo non fosse lui il primo a distrarsi, ogni volta che ti vede entrare in pista.»  
«Oh.»  
«Ma tu, non avrai mica frainteso il nostro rapporto per qualcosa di più intimo? Spero di no.»  
Colto in flagrante Yuuri arrossisce.  
«Yuuri, Yuuri! Il mio adorabile, piccolo Yuuri!» Victor scuote il capo e intanto che scoppia a ridere, gli accarezza una guancia rovente. «Per lo meno, tutta questa faccenda dell'incidente ci ha permesso di dedicarci qualche momento.»  
Rieccolo, il suo Victor! Finalmente lo riconosce: solare, schietto. Seducente in un modo del tutto naturale.  
Si abbracciano ancora, questa volta perché è Yuuri a cercarlo. È il bisogno, che lo spinge a farlo. Per respirare il profumo della sua pelle, per godere del suo calore. Per abbattere quel gelido muro che la lontananza ha eretto tra loro.  
Si accoccola sul suo petto scalpitante e lo ascolta scalpitare. «Pensi di riuscire a ritagliarti del tempo, in questi giorni, oppure dovrò affidarmi alla sorte ancora una volta?» Gli chiede.  
«Mi dispiace deluderti, Yuuri ma temo non prima di qualche altro giorno» si nega Victor. «Il Grand Prix è imminente, per cui i ritmi degli allenamenti saranno sempre più incalzanti, fino al giorno della gara.»  
Sospira un 'capisco' e in effetti, in un primo momento Yuuri crede davvero di comprendere la situazione e di poter sopportare con pazienza la sua assenza. Ma poi, dal profondo del suo inconscio torna alla luce la memoria di Christophe e con essa, la vena diffidente appena soppressa.  
«Seguirai anche gli allenamenti di Giacometti?»  
Stupito della sua domanda, Victor solleva un sopracciglio. «Tu conosci Chris?»  
Chris. Lo stomaco di Yuuri compie una capriola dolorosa ascoltandone il nome abbreviato.  
«Non proprio. L'ho incontrato poco prima di entrare in pista, presentandosi a me come la massima colpa dei tuoi silenzi.»  
«Che idiota» ridacchia Victor. «Perdona il suo narcisismo: Chris non può proprio fare a meno di recitare la parte drammatica da prima donna.»  
Chris. Ancora. Yuuri rimarca il suo fastidio in uno sbuffo. «Sbaglio, o il vostro livello di conoscenza va un po' oltre il semplice rapporto di lavoro?»  
«Che intendi dire?» Gli chiede Victor. Non c'è più leggerezza nel suo tono; sul volto si dipinge un'aria austera.  
Ma Yuuri, alla mercé della gelosia, ignora il cambiamento e prosegue per la sua strada.  
«Voglio dire: siete più che colleghi. Siete amici.»  
«Sì, lo siamo.»  
«Anche più che semplici amici sul lavoro, considerato che una sera vi ho incontrati a bere insieme.»  
Una pausa per uno sguardo calcolatore, dopodiché Victor confessa.  
«È capitato di vederci, di tanto in tanto. Ma non ultimamente.»  
Anche Yuuri sceglie il silenzio, per un po'. Poi, deglutendo rumorosamente, si obbliga a ingoiare l'amarezza di quell'allusione.  
«Non che vedervi oltre l'orario di lavoro sia tanto necessario, con il Grand Prix alle porte» commenta stizzito.  
«Questo che significa?»  
Con voce alterata Victor lo avvisa che è tardi ormai, per evitare lo scontro; non gli resta che difendersi, sperando di non uscirne con il cuore in frantumi.  
«Era Giacometti.» Dichiara, lacerando il velo dietro al quale ha tenuto nascosto il risentimento. «L'amico che ti ha chiamato più volte, l'ultima sera all'hotel. Lo so per certo.»  
«Sì, mi ricordo bene la sua fastidiosa invadenza» taglia corto, Victor.  
«E ti ricorderai anche che sei corso da lui. Lasciandomi solo. Da un amico che tu stesso hai definito invadente e che frequenti di tanto in tanto.»  
«Yuuri, riguardo quella sera, io vorrei chiarire...»  
Ma sicuro di ascoltare da Victor ragioni già note, Yuuri blocca il suo intervento. «Lo so. Non posso pretendere nulla da te, perché noi due non stiamo insieme. E io lo capisco, che per stare bene con te dovrei adattarmi a questa linea di pensiero. Lo capisco, davvero. Ma c'è un problema.»   
«Quale?»  
  
 «Il problema è che ti amo.»   
Yuuri sente la gola stringersi, rivivendo dalle sue stesse parole la scioccante verità sul loro rapporto.  
«Ti amo perché mi hai scelto per quello che sono e accettando le mie fragilità, mi hai aiutato ad accettarle a mia volta, cambiandomi la vita. Mi hai insegnato ad amarmi. Mi hai insegnato ad amare. Ma proprio perché ti amo, non posso fare a meno di arrabbiarmi se dopo il sesso ti rivesti e te ne vai. Non posso che starci male quando mi lasci in un letto ancora caldo, appena uno dei tuoi amici ti cerca. Non posso mentirti dicendoti che mi va bene così come siamo, perché sporcherei la trasparenza dei miei sentimenti. Ti amo, Victor. Per questo ti ho donato tutto me stesso. Per questo, ora che mi hai consumato, non ho più nulla da offrirti. Eccetto la verità.»  
La verità. Quella che ha sentito di dover affidare al cuore di Victor fino in fondo, denudando il suo della rabbia e del rancore. Semplice, diretta. Un lampo che annuncia tempesta nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi, in balia della quale lo abbandona, senza più voltarsi.  
Dietro di sé, Yuuri lascia il peso di un addio silenzioso. Il suo passo è quasi impalpabile mentre cammina per il corridoio, il respiro è tranquillo e lo sguardo è sereno, dritto davanti a sé.  
Ad attenderlo all'uscita dal Pattinodromo c'è Phichit, la curiosità fatta a persona. «Quindi è Victor,  la persona di cui mi hai parlato giorni fa?» Si informa.  
Yuuri glielo conferma in un modo che, visti i fatti, non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Sorridendo.  
«Sì. È Victor, la mia persona speciale. E lo sarà per sempre.»   
   
 

**_P_** er sempre. Quando il confine del tempo si infrange nella vastità di un puro infinito.  
Così è l'amore per Yuuri, un filo del fato che lo lega tuttora a Victor, anche se reciso. L'amore resta nell'anima, indelebile, sopravvive nei ricordi dei giorni insieme crescendo con il suo dolore. E questo dolore alla vigilia del Grand Prix è così opprimente, da non sentirsi in grado di affrontare la solitudine. Ha bisogno di un amico, per non rischiare di cedere all'irresponsabile parte di sé che implora di tornare sui suoi passi e restituirgli quella felicità che Victor ha saputo dargli, anche se ipocrita. Anche se breve. Sa che ascoltarla sarebbe sbagliato, perché significherebbe barattare l'intensità di un vero amore per godere un istante appena del suo miraggio. No. Deve farsi forza, trovare il coraggio di andare avanti nonostante la sofferenza e in quel giorno così difficile il solo su cui può contare è Phichit, pronto a dedicarsi a lui senza risparmiarsi. Si fida a tal punto da lasciarsi convincere a rimettere i pattini ai piedi, evitati sin dal giorno dell'incidente per paura di tuffarsi in ricordi troppo aggressivi.  
«Pattinare è la tua vita: ti sentirai subito meglio!» Gli ha spiegato, una piccola spinta d'incoraggiamento mentre varcano insieme il tunnel che accede alla pista.  
Yuuri sente che può farcela con Phichit al suo fianco; ha la sua spalla per aggrapparsi e non crollare nella disperazione, il suo caldo sorriso capace di asciugare lacrime pregne di nostalgia e le sue mani gentili, sicure come quelle di un fratello, a guidarlo fuori dai pensieri più cupi. Emozionato come fosse la sua prima volta su ghiaccio raggiunge il bordo pista quando, d'improvviso, cala assoluta l'oscurità.  
«Che sta succedendo?»   
D'istinto, Yuuri cerca di afferrare il braccio dell'amico, che però non trova. Phichit sembra essere sparito,  inghiottito dal buio e confuso, resta immobile ad ascoltare la furia nel cuore, contando una decina di battiti prima che uno dei tanti proiettori si riaccenda, illuminando una figura al centro della pista. Sente le ginocchia cedergli per l'emozione nel riconoscerla in tutta la sua grazia, con indosso un lungo cappotto blu e una sciarpa turchese che le risalta il colore degli occhi: un azzurro unico, indimenticabile.  
Victor, il suo per sempre, è proprio lì, davanti a lui, di un'avvenenza magnetica come nelle sue più dolci memorie.  
Impossibile. Yuuri nega in principio ciò che vede, dissuadendo la ragione a considerarlo parte di un sogno. Ma poi, la voce calma di Victor intona le prime parole, scoccando una freccia suadente che si conficca nella testa e lo costringe a renderlo reale.  
«Ciao, Yuuri. Perdona la messa in scena, ma trascinarti qui era il solo modo per riuscire a incontrarti.»  
Nel mentre che ascolta dell'inganno, altre luci sulle scalinate svelano i complici di Victor: Phichit, a mani giunte in cerca del suo perdono e la faccia da colpevole, se ne sta a qualche metro di distanza da Yuri Plisetsky, che al contrario di lui è comodamente seduto e li fissa senza alcun pudore, per giunta con aria annoiata. Quanto a chi, invece, orchestra i proiettori e osserva dietro le quinte lo svolgimento del confronto, il suo sospetto non può che ricadere su Yakov.  
A parte un sospiro contrariato guardandoli sgattaiolare fuori, Yuuri evita ogni ulteriore commento su di loro e ritorna a occuparsi del protagonista principale dell'atto. Victor.  
«Per quale motivo mi hai cercato?»  
«Perché ho bisogno di te.»  Una risposta semplice, precisa. Così scioccante per Yuuri, che è tentato dal rivalutare l'ipotesi del sogno.  
«Hai bisogno di me?»  
Victor abbozza un sorriso. «Sì, Yuuri Katsuki. Mi è bastato guardarti pattinare un istante perché attecchisse il bisogno di averti e quando tu, mio angelo dalle ali di ghiaccio, una sera come tante sei entrato nella mia vita offrendomi un drink, non hai fatto altro che fortificarlo.»  
Messo a conoscenza sulla storia del loro primo incontro solo allora, Yuuri non sa se crederci o meno. Il cuore batte di gioia ma la mente, ancora perplessa, congela ogni illusione con la gelosia.  
«Eppure mi è sembrato un bisogno rivolto più a Giacometti che a me, considerato il come hai reagito alle sue chiamate quella sera.»  
«Quella sera non sono corso da Christophe, l'ho usato come pretesto per scappare da te.»  
«Che cosa? Ma perché?» Esplode Yuuri. E Victor, consegnato l'orgoglio alla sua rabbia, confessa.  
«Yuuri, io non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come te, per cui ero del tutto impreparato ai miei sentimenti. Mi facevi paura, mi sentivo vulnerabile sotto i tuoi sguardi pieni d'amore e quando poi  mi sono accorto che soffrivo per la tua mancanza, ho cercato una via di fuga, ergendo un muro di ghiaccio tra te e me. Un totale fallimento che ci ha portati qui, oggi.»  
«Non capisco» balbetta, sempre più confuso. «Ai tuoi occhi sono sempre stato solo Yuuri.»  
«Ed è questo, a renderti unico! _È perché sei solo Yuuri, che mi sono innamorato di te_.»   
Dichiara Victor, tutto d'un fiato. Ma Yuuri non reagisce come si sarebbe aspettato lui stesso. Non ne ha il coraggio. Resta lì, immobile, terrorizzato all'idea di fraintendere parole che potrebbero portarlo in volo come ucciderlo. Ed è per questo suo stallo che Victor glielo ripete, scatenandogli i fuochi d'artificio nel petto.  
«Sì, Yuuri. Io sono innamorato di te! E se finora la mia indole codarda mi ha ordinato di non credere alla tua importanza, nel momento in cui mi hai chiuso la porta del tuo cuore ho dovuto fare ammenda, e alla svelta. Perché ho capito che, perdendoti, la mia vita non sarebbe più vita. Collasserei in un vuoto desolante da cui non riuscirei più a tirarmi fuori, senza il tuo aiuto. Perciò, ti prego: non smettere di amarmi.»  
Gli occhi di Victor si riempiono di lacrime mentre glielo chiede e per poco, la scena non manda Yuuri gambe all'aria, derubato delle forze.  
«In verità non saprei neanche come smettere di amarti» ammette, dentro a un sorriso di dolore.  
E poi, come musica nel vento Victor gli giunge incontro, tessendo sul ghiaccio quel filo del destino che li riunisce in un abbraccio delicato. È un po' come rinascere per Yuuri; stretto al petto dell'amato come se intendesse assorbirlo in sé, ascolta le sue belle labbra cantare per lui.  
«Non farlo, Yuuri. Non smettere di amarmi ma piuttosto insegnami. Insegnami ad amare. Insegnami a prendermi cura del tuo cuore, fino alla fine dei miei giorni.»  
Il sì che Victor ottiene da Yuuri è un bacio dal sapore di eternità mentre come calamite, intrecciano le dita e si scambiano promesse dagli occhi.  
Mai più divisi dalle incomprensioni. Mai più spezzati dalle paure.  
   
   
   


**_L_** e luci si abbassano discrete, sfumando i due amanti in un'atmosfera romantica.  
Finalmente riuniti. Finalmente insieme, come un unico cuore.  
Nel loro per sempre.  
   
 **Fine**  
   
   
 _Grazie a chiunque abbia speso il suo tempo per leggere questa storia._  
 _Siete stati preziosissimi compagni di sogni._  
 _Lara_  
   
 _Note:_  
*Se avete letto “Il gioco di Eros”, questa metafora vi sarà senz'altro suonata familiare. Questo perché ho voluto riprendere, dal punto di vista di Yuuri, la stessa atmosfera. Un modo carino per dire che secondo me sarebbero in ogni caso destinati a innamorarsi. <3 


End file.
